


The First Move

by evrquwl18



Series: A GAME OF CHESS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epic Friendship, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Protege Hermione Granger, Protege Ron Weasley, Protégé Harry Potter, Survival Training, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrquwl18/pseuds/evrquwl18
Summary: If Minerva noticed Harry's talent for Quidditch, then how could she not notice Ron and Hermione's talent also?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall & Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall & Ron Weasley
Series: A GAME OF CHESS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063775
Kudos: 24





	The First Move

The First Move

The woman in her mid 50s, wears a long blue cloak, covering her dress with her hair tied in her bun. As she opens her eyes, to see the place she had intended to reach, she blinks her vision clearing to reveal a house with various rooms attached, in a manner with which it looks like it will topple with a strong wind. Yet, as the wind moves around the house, the house persists showing its resilience to prove its superiority against nature forces.

She walks down the worn path, her gaze meeting the shed which contains the tools, a pond to the far right of her vision, showing a frog ribbiting his way into the pond. As she reaches the door, and raises her hand to knock, the door opens, revealing the boy, whose eyes open wide staring at her, her purpose for arriving at that house. He squeaks “Professor.” She nods back and said “Mr Weasley. Would you be so kind to call your mother?”. Her question startles him out of his astonishment and he turns back. She winces slightly, hearing his voice calling out for his mother. He smiles back at her sheepishly, and recognizing his manners invites her inside. Making sure she is seated in the living room’s comfiest chair, his tall frame goes to the kitchen to call his dearest mother. Hearing the steps come down the stairs, Professor McGonagall smiles at the youngest Weasley child whose skipping steps into the living room, stop upon seeing her.

Professor McGonagall states politely “Good morning Ginerva.” Ginny tilts her head, recognizing the Head of the Gryffindor House, she heard so much about from her brothers. As she smiles and said good morning back, Molly bursts into the room wiping her hands on the apron hurriedly, as she said “Professor McGonagall, this is a pleasant surprise. Is this about Fred and George?”. Professor McGonagall’s thoughts form a frown, but she recognizes the fact that when a teacher visits a home with 7 children in it, the immediate thought of a mother can be of her more troublesome children. Professor shook her head and said “Why don’t you sit down Mrs Weasley, and we can talk about Mr Weasley then?”. Molly frowns and Ginny goes hopefully to sit on a chair to listen to the conversation, but seeing Molly’s glare, she excuses herself hurriedly and goes out of the living room, hiding herself on the fifth stair of the staircase so that she does not miss the conversation. Hearing the commotion, a door on her right opens revealing two red heads in the end of her peripheral vision. She immediately shushes them telling them silently to make no sound. They tiptoe out of their room, making their way to reach where she stood avoiding the loose footboards, and making sure no noise can be heard in their living room. As they reach where she stands, they make a shushing motion back to her and all three tune into the conversation going on in the living room.

Molly frowns and said “Percy. Oh, do you need him for something? He must be outside right now. I told him to get some cookies from the town, when he informed me that you have come. Is he needed over here?”. McGonagall feels exasperation enter her thoughts, as she questions Molly’s priorities. There was one another child in Hogwarts right now, yet Molly gives no indication to show that he is present at Hogwarts also.   
Professor McGonagall heaves a sigh and said “I am talking about Mr Ron, Mrs Weasley?”. Molly frowns, and said “Is Ron in any trouble, Professor? I hope it is not serious Professor. I can personally assure you that I can make Ron understand if he did something wrong.” McGonagall’s thoughts now go high with surprise, seeing Molly’s assumption that Ron is in trouble. Her expression still blank, McGonagall said “On the contrary Mrs Weasley, it seems trouble has shown a very good skill of Ron, something I was personally not aware of before.” Molly continues to look at her in confusion. 

Professor heaves a sigh and said “I am sure you have heard what happened in Ron’s first year?”. Molly nods her head but said “yes, and I understand that it was Ron’s mistake for not informing you in the first place and I apologise for that.” Professor McGonagall feels herself getting exasperated on Molly’s assumption and said “On the contrary Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Granger did inform me about the threat, but I did not feel it was serious enough to act on it, the fault lies entirely with me.”  
Molly nods her head but her expressions till shows her confusion. McGonagall continues before Molly interrupts again, as she said “One of the traps was a chess piece set designed by me, in order to make sure only an experienced player would have been able to win the chess set and go to the next door. I had designed that chess set, with 11 moves to complete. Mr Ron, had finished the chess game in 8 moves.”

Molly continues to look at her in confusion and when the Professor said nothing further, Molly clarified “I am sorry Professor, but I am not able to understand what you are trying to say.” Professor McGonagall heaves a sigh and said “Mrs Weasley, that game could not have been completed by anyone with no less of 10 years of experience of playing chess. The moves and the manner in which Mr Ron, completed the chess match was equal to someone who has 20 years or more of playing chess. What I am trying to say here, Mrs Weasley is your son Ron, is a highly intelligent child with a exceptionally good raw talent for chess. I would like your permission to train him for the next 3 months, so that he can enter the chess tournament, taking place in London after 6 months.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a scenario of Minerva taking the initiative for Ron and Hermione along with Harry. It's my personal opinion that Minerva is not like a blind character, but someone who stand resolutely in her beliefs and is willing to fight for it. The only thing which was a drawback was she did not trust the Golden Trio in the first book and I believe that, that incident influenced their later interaction as, they did not believe she would trust them again.
> 
> So, here is a scenario where if she attempts to fix the mistake she made, then what happens?
> 
> Every scene is going to appear as a one shot with different perspectives, unless I feel that one event needs to be told for multiple chapters.
> 
> This is an attempt of mine, to try a different form of writing and I hope that you like it.


End file.
